


Triangle

by katiethecandycorn



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Humor, F/M, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiethecandycorn/pseuds/katiethecandycorn
Summary: Now a freshman at NYU, Maya runs into Josh and she can't help but catch her old feelings for him again, but what if he feels the same way? Lucas, wishing he could be with Maya ever since the summer of senior year can't find the courage to tell her, that is until he finds out that Josh is in the picture. University comes with new feelings, but for who? Lucas or Josh? AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, a small warning, I haven't wrote a lot of stories so some of the chapters are really cheesy. Okay thanks. :)  
> By the way, if wanting to collaborate, just message me :) open to suggestions/feedback :)

Maya slid her schedule into my back pocket, and entered her so called "living hell" of her expressive literature lecture hall.

"This is what happens when you don't make early decisions, you get stuck with a weird schedule, you now have Studio Art after all the boring lectures. But that's fine peaches, just good luck with the first class. You got Lucas in there, so that's fun." Riley's words swiveled in Maya's mind from this morning.

She found Lucas sitting in the back, opening up his new binder, but the most hilarious expression on his face, a mixture of excitement and nervousness in his face.

"Hey, Mr. Prom." Maya placed her hand on his shoulder, a small awakening from his anxiety.

"Aw, no, is that gonna stick now? I thought we were just on Texas nicknames, now I have one more?" he fake whined.

"You're such a Ranger Rick." Maya sat down next to him, poking his hip.

Lucas and Maya began to break out in laughter recalling the memory of the messy prom. It started 2 days before when crazed sophomore and Junior girls rushed up to him in the hallway shoving their prom proposals in his face. Riley, Maya, Zay, and Farkle had to help Lucas reject them. Each girl trying to brush off the fact that he denied their invite. Prom night was even worse though, all the girls wanted to dance, so they had to have Zay stay on the bleachers and warn every hopeless girl that was about to ask to dance, he had to say "sorry he's not taking dances now." The gang all danced with one another, and eventually Zay was relieved that he wouldn't have to stay on the bleachers. End of the night, they all went out to ice cream, looking like a circus, Maya and Riley in beautiful gowns courtesy of Topanga and the guys in tuxes, sitting on the bench outside the ice cream parlor, laughing.

"Yes, Sundance, you are so cool for spilling your ice cream on Zay." she chuckled, snapping out of the Prom memory.

Maya then elbowed him, a sign to be quiet as the Mrs. Repine their professor walked in, one single binder in her hand.

"Hello freshmen, you are very fortunate to have me first, because I, unlike any other professor here, this class is going to be based off of your brain, your work, your thoughts, after all, this is expressive literature, I am merely here only to guide, but you walk on your own." she said calmly but loud enough for the entire room to hear.

A freshmen snickered.

"Is something funny Brandon?" Repine said a little louder

"No, it's just the fact that you said 'You walk on your own.' Just like some hippie."

"Now, Mr. Brandon. It says here that you were here on an Arts scholarship, and it would be a sad waste if you got kicked out of your first class, so I'm gonna cut you some slack." she laughed

Brandon quickly turned beet red and lowered his head.

"I'm extremely proud of all of you for taking a Senior Literature class, to all my freshmen here." Repine said.

Lucas smiled.

"Don't be proud of yourself too much Ranger Roy, I made it here too you know." Maya muttered under her breath

Maya saw a familiar head of hazel hair, covered in a small maroon beanie one row in front of her.

"Oh, my god." she whispered

She then grabbed her messenger bag, and dug around for a small note card.

'Walk me to next class?' Maya scribbled the note on the paper

She then folded it into a small paper airplane and threw it to him.

It landed directly in front of him, he unraveled it, and a small burst exploded in Maya when she saw that smile of his.

As class wrapped up, she took her time to pack up. Eagar, and wondering for words, she told Lucas she would meet him at lunch, wishing him luck in his second class.

As she walked out, there he was, looking around.

"Hey stranger." Maya tapped his shoulder

Josh suddenly flipped around, grinning.

"Maya!" he picked her up and embraced her in a tight hug.

"I missed you, Josh, you college boy." Maya smiled.

"I missed you too. Oh, it's been so long. You grew up-" he began to say

Maya cut him off.

"Don't you dare say 'gorgeous' or you're gonna bring me back to when I was chasing after you in middle school."

"I was gonna say stunning. You are better than gorgeous. I mean look at you." he pointed at her clothes and hair

"You tell that to every girl?" she said as she pointed at his small smirk.

"Just the ones that throw paper airplanes." Josh repiled.

"I don't see a ring on your finger, so you obviously didn't follow Matthew's thing of getting married so early. Single are you?" Maya said as they began to walk to her next class

"My girlfriend broke up with me over the summer. Hell of a breakup speech. 'Josh, we're growing older, and maybe we should try new things.' She sure did try something else. Currently is dating some genius doctor, 4 years older." he scoffed. "But, won't stop watching me in the halls. I'm not taking her back though, got my eye on some freshmen." he winked.

Maya knew it was a joke but still had to hide her blush under her jacket and shoved him him. "Quit fooling around. I try to ask some decent questions, don't distract me."

"Oooh, a distraction. Anyways, what are you up to these days?" he asked. They stopped in front of her Film class.

"Um, it was better than great to just get to talk to you." She handed him a slip of paper.

Showcase at Brooklyn.

Fresh artists, featuring Brandon Clarke, Maya Hart, and much more

10:18 pm

"See you tonight." she gave him a lasting smile as she walked into the class.


	2. Gallery

Maya's POV

My heart raced, I paced back and forth, the gallery awaiting to open and yet I already managed to not grab the glasses of champagne. Brandon's combat boots clicked around, adjusting this and that, obviously trying to do something to keep im occupied. The rests of the artists were in the back, but since we are featured, there we are, front and center.

"Hart, calm yourself, you look fantastic, we both do, and just focus on not throwing up. I already knocked down a vase, on my way here, and I swear, that was some sign. But if I flop and fall on my face, don't worry about me. Your piece is amazing." he smiled tightly, trying to encourage me, it wasn't doing anything, my nerves were still high and jumpy.

Bud, the owner, stood in front of the door, tapping his shoe. "Alright people, tonight there will be many famous buyers on the lookout for multiple pieces of work to talk home. When I open this door not many are going to flood in, the good ones come in fashionably late. I highly suggest you explain what the painting represents before selling. People like a good story."

He turned around and unlocked the door, a small crowd walking in, all standing in stature poise.

Brandon turned to me and mouthed the words good luck. I smiled reassuringly, attempting to calm down.

Zay, Riley and Farkle rushed in. Riles and Farkle though were holding hands.

I always liked them together, we all knew that she would be with him. The day they first went out was because she asked him out by taping the periodic table elements to his backpack and leaving a pair of safety goggles with a note attached that read 'If you're going to be with me, you better be prepared because it's gonna be better than any experiment you've made.'

Riley grabbed my arm, goofing off. "Are you thinking about us?" she laughed

"Why would you think that?" I said

"You always stare straight ahead when you think about me and Farkle, and you end up smiling. I know you, Peaches." she grinned

"Congrats Maya." Farkle hugged me. And then the two walked off to check out Brandon's art.

"I love being a third wheel around here." Zay Sighed, smiling. "I'm so proud of you Maya, though."

I'm not gonna lie, seeing a bouquet of daisies in an art gallery wouldn't shock me. But when I see the person behind the flowers, I couldn't help but grin.

"Excuse me, have you seen Miss. Hart around here?" he said

"Now, I would play along, but I can't stop staring at those beauties." I laughed

"Good, cause they're for you." Josh said

"I'm glad you made it." I sighed

"Wow, Maya, you look great." he smiled that thousand-watt smile.

I looked down at the "surprise outfit" Riley picked out for me, a tight, black lace dress.

"Yeah right, this dress is practically choking me, it's so close to me actually exposing my underwear." I said.

He laughed and looked behind him with a hopeful grin then stepped aside.

A woman wearing almost Harry Potter glasses and a dress that looked like a fucking straightjacket, around her 30s She looked closely at my painting.

"Hello. I'm Anita Grey, Bud suggested I check your work out, sida that it was gonna be worth it. Hm, an impression art. Classic. Put me into detail here, Hart." she said, low, but firm

"Well, here you can see that there is a girl staring beyond to an endless crowd." I tried to keep my voice steady.

"Tell me. Why is the crowd purple, but the boy is painted blue?"

"I rarely do impression art, but it's called impression art for a reason, right? So, I put it into the girl's perspective. Anyone can be anyone. But the boy, is someone that she will remember." I smiled attempting to play it cool.

She gave me a quick hug and put a yellow piece of paper under the painting.

I covered my mouth a smile devouring me.

Josh stepped back in. "You seem like you won some game show, Maya. What's the yellow mean?"

"She just put the offer of 2,500 dollars on my painting." I shrieked flapping my arms around myself.

A stomp of wet sneakers ran into the gallery.

I look past Josh and there he was, a strong, tall, and Texan figure stood, dripping with rain water.

"Lucas, you made it. I thought you had a class tonight." Maya hugged him.

"Maya, I don't ruin your gorgeous outfit for a hug for me. And I would always choose you over a class, any day." he said, shooting a beaming smile at her.

Another strict-looking buyer came up, and it was another hopeful sell.

She saw Riley embrace them both in a hug, walked them over and kept her voice low. Maya could barely hear but more and more buyers came.

"Maya is obviously busy so leave her alone, Peaches is becoming an art impact now. Anyways, this Josh. Josh, Lucas. Lucas, Josh."

They shook hands. "Nice to meet you." Josh said.

"Wait a second. Josh Matthews. The Josh Matthews? Maya? The Josh who in freshman year of high school, made Maya come to my house for not talking, for being rejected?"

Lucas stepped forward slightly ruffling against Josh's chest.

"What's your problem, man?" Josh tried to keep a low voice as Maya was attracting more and more potential buyers.

"My 'problem' is the fact that you made Maya cry, and you were a total douche to her, telling her that '3 year difference' bullshit. I don't want to ever see Maya like that again. Not ever." He put his hands on Josh's shoulders and shoved him down. Lucas raised his voice making the gallery turn heads, watching the two.

Josh stood up quickly from the floor. "Me? You're gonna tell me on how to be a good person? How about the fact that you fucking showed up late? To her first art show. What a great friend indeed, doing Maya the honor of having one of her best friends showing up late." Josh struck the side of Lucas's face, making blood gush out of his nose and mouth.

Before Lucas could make a move, Farkle and Zay got in between the two, Riley grabbing both of them and forcefully attempted to keep her voice down.

The two were both looking at Maya, her face horrified about what she had just witnessed.

Maya then ran out of the gallery, soaking the dress, while Josh and Lucas stood there, not sure what to do.


	3. Aftermath

"Trader Joe's please." Maya spoke into the small opening of the window of the taxi

She peered out the window, her mind flowing with thoughts that were going to combust into smithereens. Too much was on her mind. Too much, and too little time to calm down.

As the lit up red sign from the city's lights reflecting on it. Inside the store, joyful shoppers placing food into their carts. This is what Maya loved about her home, she could always come here when she needed peace and serenity. She often wandered the aisles, mostly the ice cream and chocolate section.

As she walked in, she was greeted by cheerful cashiers, who knew her name and vise versa.

She grabbed the miniature coffee cup from the free samples and sipped on it while looking at the pretzels.

Maya was walking and reading the weekly newsletter, knowing that she had to get back to her dorm before Riley would worry. Her phone was blowing up, nothing but unread texts and missed calls from everyone.

"Maya." A low but warm voice came from behind her, making her jump.

She turned on her heel and saw olive eyes and hazel hair.

Maya dug her head in his shoulder as she clutched onto him, tired of everything.

"You're an asshole, Hop Along." she grumbled, still with him holding her.

"I didn't mean to do what I did Maya." he tugged on her arm as she stepped back. Both of them now walking down the aisle.

"How do you not mean to start a fight?" Maya said, turning to face him once again.

"Hey. Don't get mad at me here. I just pushed him, while he gave me a bloody nose. So if you're gonna scream, do it to Josh."

"You're lucky I'm not in the mood to be pissed at you right now. I just want to talk and eat caramel." Maya sighed.

"Chewy or traditional?" Lucas laughed.

As they walked out of the store, the night was ending, moring almost arriving.

"How did you know I would be here?" Maya asked, chewing on a block of caramel.

"Senior year, we all got our acceptance letters and you didn't get yours yet, and you were waiting like crazy by your mailbox, all of us sitting next to you, trying to break the anxiousness. But you said you needed to blow off some steam and left. Riley told us to let you do your own thing. But I followed after you and found that you were running here. So I waited outside the store and-"

"We walked back." Maya finished his sentence, grinning.

"Yeah, speaking of walking back, we should get you back to your dorm." he said, pointing to the NYU building.

"Why do you come here anyways? I meant to ask anyways." Lucas said

"My grandma used to take me here as a kid whenever I needed to calm down, she would point to all the people and say, 'Me and your grandfather would grocery shop here and we would have so much fun. Maya, you can find happiness in the smallest things, so this is your safe space.' So whenever I need to calm down or just have some enlightenment, I come here. And you know what? That day, the day when I was waiting for the letter, I came to Trader Joe's and when I got back, everyone was screaming waving the letter around, and that was the day I got accepted into NYU. So maybe I go for luck or peace, both are there. That's why, Bucky."

And in that moment, Lucas wanted to tell her. He wanted to look in her eyes and tell her how he felt, to make her realize that he would be there for her, to take care of her, that he would do anything for her. But he didn't. He didn't say anything. He couldn't.

This isn't the time.


	4. Sorry & Sleep

Josh didn't know why he did what he did last night. Why would he get so worked up for one of Maya's friends getting pissed He knew if it were any other situation, he wouldn't act like that. What was wrong with him? He told himself he just had a bad day yesterday. That's it. He also slammed his head against his wall for ruining her entire night. He had to think of something. He needed to.

Just as he paced around his apartment, a ding came from his phone.

As Maya made all the effort to avoid Josh all day, even if their schedules are practically identical, she managed to do it. She was worn out, throwing her purse on her bed and messed around on her laptop. She heard the door creak open, then Riley jumping on Maya.

"Maya. Come on, don't be so mopey! You have literally the entire school year to work and get showcased again. Please, let's go out. There's this place me and Farkle were thinking about going to tonight."

"Noooooo, I don't wanna be the third wheel, watching you guys kiss and hold hands and all that sappy stuff. Blegh." Maya whined

"Trust me. Farkle is downstairs waiting for us." Riley dragged Maya out of the bed.

The car came to a stop outside an abandoned coffee shop and as they walked in, Riley and Farkle whispered something to the bouncer and the two ran back into the car.

"WE LOVE YOU MAYA, THAT'S WHY WE'RE DOING THIS." They drove off, leaving nothing but exhaust.

Maya looked around and it was a crowd of beanies and loud chatter, the music blaring.

She took a seat at the bar.

"A coke please." She politely asked the bartender, his arms filled with tattoos.

"A coke? No whiskey, no rum? What are you?" He asked suggestively

"A minor that isn't looking to get wasted tonight, that's what."

Just as the bartender whisked away, an ashy blonde guy walked on the stage, followed by a couple others. One including Josh Matthews, his eyes scanning the crowd for her and when his eyes did land on her, he shot her a wide smile.

"Hey ladies and gents, we are Roulette, I'm Kyle, as you all probably know, and tonight was have something planned for a special Hart." He began to count down as Josh started his chords on the guitar, the sound seeming to bounce off the walls. Kyle sang, his voice pumping as if serenading the air.

"Will we find the place to start

Can anybody avoid the pain in it

Can anybody point out the pain in it

Love like this will leave her mark

Can anybody point out the danger in it

Can anybody avoid the danger in it

Give me something from your heart

Can I get a little bit of your attention

Can I get a little bit of your affection

All I need is in your arms

Can I get a little bit of your attention

Can I get a little bit of your affection

Give me something, give me something

Will we find a way to start

Can I hold you for the one night

I wanna be with you for the whole night

Let me show you who you are

Can I hold you for your whole life

Wanna be with you til your last light

Give me something from your heart

Can I get a little bit of your attention

Can I get a little bit of your affection

All I need is in your arms

Can I get a little bit of your attention

Can I get a little bit of your affection

Give me one thing

Give me something

I need something

Give me everything at once

I need something

Give me one thing

I need one thing

I need everything at once

Give me something from your heart

Can I get a little bit of your attention

Can I get a little bit of your affection

All I need is in your arms

Can I get a little bit of your attention

Can I get a little bit of your affection

Give me something from your heart

Can I get a little bit of your attention

Can I get a little bit of your affection

Give me something, give me something."

The band ended the song, the crowd cheering and chanting.

"Thank you guys so much, and don't forget to check out the work over there." Kyle pointed to the corner of the room, where people began to circle around it.

Josh jumped off the stage, the florescent lights gleaming in his face.

He walked over to Maya, his hands in his pockets.

"You have the dorkiest smile. You know that?" She said

"I hope that's you saying you forgive me?" Josh asked hopefully

"Nope, still entirely against you. Just because you dedicated that song to me doesn't mean I'm gonna forgive you. C'mon Matthews, you gotta wow me." Maya smiled, trying to keep a straight face.

"Wow you? Ok, being a tough chase, well. Follow me."

Josh guided her through the crowd, where in the corner of the room was another crowd, except they were looking at something in the center.

Josh nodded his head and said a couple of hellos to people, but when they arrived in the center, Maya saw her painting from the night before. People were yelling out extraordinary numbers, as if it were some auction, Kyle continuing to raise the number.

"1 grand! Sold to the hottie on the left!" Kyle shouted.

The pink haired girl walked up to Kyle, planted a kiss on his cheek while handing him a slip of paper, then taking the painting outside with her.

"Ah, you must be the Maya Hart. The one that Josh got all punchy about. Sorry about his douchiness. As you know I am Kyle as you already probably know, Josh's roommate, and the dweeb that gave him the spot in the band. And he would like to apologize for last night, with this." Kyle handed her the check.

"Now, usually I would be modest and insist on not taking it, but that painting was my everything, so I will gladly take the check, thank you." Maya said, Kyle already cracking up.

"Now I forgive you, Josh, even though everything about this was totally cliche."

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for cliches." Josh said.

"Well, boys, I have a bed that is calling my name." Maya yawned, as she began walking out.

"Let me walk you back, over here Kyle's just probably gonna get drunk, which is something I don't need to see." He said

"So, college boy, how is it?" Maya asked

"A lot of late night studying. And beer. Lots and lots of beer."

A car rushed past them, leaving her shoes wet and muddy.

Josh snickered, it leading into a long laugh.

"Fuck." Maya said under her breath.

"Here. Jump on." Josh bent his knees in front of her

Maya jumped on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms on his neck, and her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, this happens so often."

"Wow, you sure know how to make a girl feel special don't you?" She said sarcastically.

"It's my charm." Josh hopped off the curb.

"I'm so sleepy. It takes energy to avoid you, you know? I mean, Josh in my expressive literature class, Josh in my Film class, Josh everywhere. I was just glad I made it out alive." Maya said sleepily.

"Very sweet of you Maya."

He walked for a little while more, nothing but complete silence as he kept having to re-adjust constantly, until he heard her light snores.

He looked to his shoulder, and sure enough, Maya's eyes were gently closed, her mouth slightly open, with light breaths and snores.

His phone had died, so he couldn't call Riley to pick her up.

Josh turned around, his feet marching to his apartment.

Once arriving, Josh placed Maya on his couch, Kyle not home yet.

Her face was shining in the dim lighting of the room, her light blonde hair splotched to her side.

He pulled a blanket out of his closet, and waved it over her, the wool settling on her body.

Josh looked at her, his eyes widening, remembering the memory from before.

The day before he left for college, Maya's sophomore year, she had dodged him all night, sitting in the corner of the room, talking with some of her friends. Riley walked over to him. "You're just gonna leave Maya here? Without an explanation or a goodbye? If you're not gonna give her a chance, then give her closure. She can't live the rest of high school hoping you will be there. Maya deserves to date people, to have some fun. And I doubt that she will if she's still hung up on you."

"Riley, how could she be hung up on me if it's just a crush. There's an age gap. Whether I leave for college or she flies off into space, I'm always gonna be older. And do you think that's really gonna be fair to her? To date someone older? How will she be experiencing other things if she's with someone 3 years older?"

"Fine, but tell me this, Josh. If you weren't older, or if there was no age gap, would you be with her?"

He remembers he left that question unanswered to both Riley and himself.

Just as he retreated into his room. He finally answered the question, even if there was no one to hear.

"I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the song, I just heard it and it fit so well with everything, it's called Give Me Something by Jerryd James. :)


	5. Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy :)

Maya winced as she heard the crack of thunder outside. She panicked plenty already about the fact that she was staying in Josh's apartment.

She tried over and over to keep calm and try not to wake up Josh.

Maya kept googling the best ways to keep calm, and thanks to Wikipedia, her deep breaths were kinda working.

The sound of a whip of lighting echoed in her ears as she screamed.

Josh scrambled out of his room, waving the baseball bat around like a maniac. "WHAT HAPPENED? WHO'S THERE?" Josh looked around.

He saw Maya sitting on his couch, her head buried in her knees, shaking.

She peeked out and immediately tried to cover her mouth from her erupting laughter as she saw Josh shirtless with nothing but some grey sweatpants.

"Nice abs." Maya continued laughing.

Her laughs got cut off when there was another whip of lightning, and Maya relentlessly kept on whimpering and shaking.

"Hey, hey, everything's gonna be alright. Ok? But are you that petrified of thunder and lightning?" Josh asked

Maya shot him a look. "I can't take you seriously with you shirtless." she muttered

"How am I supposed to take that?" Josh laughed

"You're supposed to take that to put a stupid shirt on." Maya gritted her teeth as she threw a pillow at him.

"Hey. This is my apartment. Which means my pillows. Which means that I have every right to commence a war!" Josh shouted

The two began chucking pillows across the room, both trying to take cover under the coffee table or any other type of furniture.

The sound of the lock unlocking was hidden from Maya's shrieks.

Until Kyle was standing in the doorway, putting his umbrella outside. As he looked up and saw Josh mid-throw and Maya mid-duck, Kyle eyebrows furrowed.

"I might be hungover, but I'm not that hungover to see that that this is very weird. Very, very weird. Like, a pillow fight, sure. But a pillow fight with my roommate shirtless is just freaky. Blergh, excuse me while I shun my eyes from this creepiness with a nice nap." Kyle said as he walked into his room.

Josh looked at Maya right before they had a literal laugh attack.

"I better get something." Josh ran in quickly to his room and was wearing a NYU sweatshirt now.

Just as Maya was about to say something, both of their phones rang.

"Hey, Maya. Where are you? Everyone is in our dorm right now, and we're worried about you. 'Why the hell have you not been answering our calls?' She heard Zay yell over Riley

"Riley give me the phone." Lucas said.

Maya could hear the phone handing off to Lucas.

"Hey Maya? Are you ok? I heard the stupid thing Riley and Farkle did last night. Are you actually with Josh right now? Class starts in about an hour. I hope you're safe though." Even though Lucas' voice was calm over the phone, she knew he was worried.

"Look, Moral Compass, I'm fine. And don't call that thing they did last night stupid, Josh actually did something nice for me. And yes, I am with Josh, we are currently in his apartment, jeez, you make it sound like I had sex with him or something. I slept on his couch. Don't you think I know when class is gonna start? I will try everything to be there, don't get your panties in a twist. I'm plenty safe." Maya said

"OHHHH I WANT TO HEAR ALL ABOUT IT PEACHES!" Riley shouted over the phone loudly

"Oh my god, Sundance, am I on fucking speaker? Jesus, I got to go, I will hopefully see you guys soon. Quit acting like I'm dying, it's just a storm." Maya clicked off the call digging for her stuff on the couch.

Maya heard Josh's faint voice talking on the phone too.

"No, Marissa. You were the one who broke us up. I can't always be there to pick you up anymore. I'm sorry, but you can't treat someone like dirt and then call then to ask for a favor, over and over again. Bye." Josh walked out, and saw Maya.

She bit her lip and said nervously. "We should get back."

"Yeah. Ok." Josh agreed, grabbing his keys.

When they were in the car, nothing but silence filled it. Maya flinched every time a strike of lightning came down, but hoped Josh didn't notice, even though he could see her in the corner of his eye, he decided not to bug her about it.

"I know you heard what I said to Marissa." Josh said quietly, his eyes still on the road.

"And I know you lied about how you guys broke up. But it's fine because it's not any of my business. So can we just successfully get to campus? I don't want to know about your breakup, because frankly, I don't need to." Maya said hastily.

"We first met around Junior year. But we met at this water fountain, and we stayed together for about a year. And she broke up with me, and yes for a doctor, but I did leave out the major details about the breakup, when I was telling you. So, around 6 months through, she began having an affair with the doctor. So yeah, that was real nice of her. But now she want me back, and I just can't comprehend why she would do that. Who cheats on somebody and then wants that person they cheated on back? It's just shitty, and I wanted to tell you because you deserve to know." Josh finally stopped the car, arriving just outside of the building where class was about to start.

"Well, it looks like this hell of rain won't stop. So we gotta make a break for it. On 3." Josh opened the car door for her, making Maya stick her tongue out for the rainwater. Josh took off his jacket and covered it above Maya head.

"1...2…" Before Josh could continue the countdown, Maya ran off, walking backwards, laughing like crazy, her smile brightening up the clouds.

Josh shot her back a beaming smile and they ran through the rain, their feets stomping in the puddles beneath them.


	6. Past

They were crouched behind the theater curtain, Riley letting them in since she was the main actress of the fall production, she had all access.

Zay and Riley kept shooting each other looks, hesitating whether or not to tell Josh.

Josh messed with the lace of his shoe as he thought of what happened an hour ago.

FLASHBACK XXXXXXXX

Josh was walking with Maya to class and recalled what happened the day before. "Maya by the way you never answered when I asked you why you were scared of thunder and lightning. Or when I told you about Marissa. You can't leave me hanging like that, I can't stand cliffhangers, I'm telling you."

Maya kept her eyes in front of her and continued to walk as if she didn't hear him.

When they arrived at the classroom. Maya greeted Lucas and the two walked in, leaving with no answer.

"Hey it's you. Lucas, right? Hey, sorry for punching the crap out of your nose last time. Misunderstanding."

"Are you that big of an asshole? You genuinely asked Maya about why she's afraid of thunder and lightning? And then, just to make matters worse, you asked her why she never said anything about the way your girlfriend broke up with you?" Lucas' words were practically shoved.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jesus. Go ask Riley and Zay. But I just can't believe you asked her those completely stupid questions." Lucas walked off shaking his head.

XXXXXXXXX

So there they were. But it looked like they weren't going to tell him anything soon.

But before Josh could say anything, Riley reached over and kicked Josh in the knee.

"Hey! What was that for?" Josh asked defensively, rubbing his knee.

"Why are you so stupid? Like, you can't just bring up a sore subject." Riley exclaimed

"Josh Matthews. Her teenage angst crush. You must really care about her to be asking. Now if you think we're actually gonna tell you, then" Zay said cautiously.

Zay then pointed to Riley, saying, "Riley, I swear if you tell him you might as well just be planning our funerals now. So don't you dare go blurting it out."

"Well I can't help it if he slept with a thousand different girls like that!" Riley shouted, her eyes widening, realizing she what she just said, her hand covering her mouth.

"Jesus christ, Riley, good job on keeping it to yourself. Maya will kill us now, thanks for granting our death wish." Zay sighed.

Josh sparked up, his face clenched now. "No. Maya wouldn't let that happen right? She wouldn't. She wouldn't let anybody treat her like that, right?"

Riley and Zay's face where squeamish, not wanting to confess any more of Maya's personal details.

"Riley, you're telling me that someone hurt Maya?" Josh's voice began getting hysterical.

Zay looked at Riley, as if permission to tell him.

She nodded.

"When we were just beginning Senior year, Lucas convinced us all to go to his games. All of us. Usually I go, occasionally Farkle and Riley, but Maya, it was rare for her to go to the games. But it was his big night. Even if Lucas is in here for medical stuff, his dream to be a vet and all that, he could have easily ridden here on a baseball scholarship. So we went, and Maya was late, telling us that she got lost on her way in, and this guy helped her find the stands. It turns out that 'the guy' she was talking about was Nick Roster, baseball all star from the competing team. So they began going out and he was all sweet and smitten, picking her up, dinners out together. But, when it rained out on one of his biggest games, it was canceled due to the thunder and lightning, so Nick of course was completely pissed. He was banging the steering wheel like a maniac. Until Maya tried to comfort him. 'Hey you'll always have the next game.' She said. Then, when he was getting out of the car, he kept getting these texts until finally Maya checked. It was about 3 different girls asking Nick when he would come over again. No one at the time knew. but Maya herself at the time. But, it turns out that Nick was cheating on her with like, 5 other girls, and tried to with Riley. Maya took him back, believing that he would end it with the other girls. She would always wait at where their date was supposed to be for 1 whole hour and always get stood up. Something was always off when whenever we would bring him up though. We would ask how the two were doing and she would brush off the topic. Until Lucas found out. He tried to tell Nick calmly to stay away, but Nick tried to punch Lucas. Lucas caught his fist in the air, pinning his arm behind Nick's back. Lucas was the one. The one to stop it. The one to make sure the restraining order was there. To make sure she was safe. But our poor Maya. She cried that day so much. She couldn't handle anything. And it's not that she's petrified of thunder and lightning, I mean, for god's sake, that's Maya and Riley's thing. But whenever it does occur, it just brings up bad memories she tried to push away." Zay stopped talking and wrapped his arms around his knees, questioning if he did the right thing by telling Josh.

"Maya's gonna kill us." Riley whispered with regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking your time to read this and feel free to leave opinions or comments :)


	7. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is some backstory about Lucas and Maya, just to let y'all know :)

Lucas realized how he felt about Maya, how deeply he cared for her, when the four of the friends were spending their summer at the Minkus' family estate at the Hamptons. A 'getaway' was what Mr. Minkus called it for all their graduation presents. He surprisingly trusted them enough with his big-ticket property, but did call in every other weekend to check in on them.

Each day was always something fresh. Whether it was RIley and Farkle spending the day at the library, Zay strolling the local shops, or Lucas and Maya just hanging out in the living room. But today, while everybody was on the boardwalk, Lucas and Maya insisted that they would just walk on the beach, away from the hectic boardwalk.

It was silent. And not the type of silence where it's awkward. Just silence, where the flow of the breeze and the sounds of the waves were caught up in their ears. Until Maya's phone rang. But instead of picking it up, she let it ring until it stopped. But it didn't. After the first ring, 2 more followed. But Maya still chose to ignore it.

"Don't you wanna answer it? What if it's your taco alert?" Lucas said playfully.

Maya chuckled, but not her normal, carefree chuckle. It seemed forced as if she felt bad for not truly laughing. "I wish it was Paco's Tacos, but no. It's just…" her words trialed off, her head facing the ocean.

"Who was it?" Lucas asked

May sighed, her face scrunching up. "It was Nick. Nick, who I really haven't spoken to since what happened. Nick, who because of him. I can't even let myself do me and Riley's friendship thing without being reminded of what happened. For god's sake, that was our thing, and thanks to him I can't do it without having a break down."

"Why are you avoiding his calls then?"

"I don't know. Summer is going really good, right before we go to university. I want to just- I don't know. I mean, he was the one who did those horrible things, he has his own life, why does he want to be here now? I don't even feel like his anything, I feel like this figure in his life who doesn't need to be there. I have enough. I've got the Matthews, Mom and Shawn, and you guys. And RIley is having the time of her life, I've never seen her happier, and I just can't bring myself to tell her what's going on and-" Lucas realized Maya was trembling, her shoulders shaking.

"Maya." Lucas reached for her by the arms and pulled her in, her head fitting right where it was supposed to. Her chest heaved in and out, an unsteady pace.

They stopped walking then. The seagulls above, squawking overhead.

She pulled away, and instead of giving the talk he usually would about how he will always be there, and how much everyone has got her back, Lucas just simply sat down on the endless, sand-filled ground.

Maya's back was straightened, stiff almost. She was still standing, the blonde strands of her hair flying behind her.

He craned his neck up, looking at her face. It was blotched with pink, but it was also starting to redden.

Lucas hated that he couldn't do anything about it. That he couldn't wish Nick away forever.

He knew what the feeling was like; to have a million words running through your mind and not being able to say them all. That's how he felt with her.

Maya didn't hesitate. Her fists clenched by her sides as she spoke.

"He thinks that he can just show up again? What's the point? Part of me is always saying that I can repair it, that there's still time, that everything can be mended. But what if I don't want it fixed? What if I just want it like that? What if?-" She cut herself off, crumpling down next to him, she quivered soft sobs while leaning into him.

Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head onto him. He didn't need to speak to let her know he would always be there, that his shoulder would always be hers to cry on.

He knew now. How much he loved her. And after that summer of Senior year, Lucas never stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING :)


	8. Avoid

"Auggie's Birthday Party Tomorrow! Hope you make it!" Maya's phone dinged from the notification, just as she read it, she heard Lucas' ding too.

"You going?" Lucas mouthed to Maya. He didn't want to risk talking in Repine's class.

She nodded her head. Riley and Zay apologized billions of times about what happened in the theater. Maya just shook them off and insisted that it wasn't their fault, that she was fine.

When class ended Maya slammed her book shut and reassured Lucas she would be fine, again. He told her he needed to go somewhere, he'd be saying that lately. Maya pushed the thought out of her mind and tried to quickly speed walk out of the literature classroom without Josh noticing her, but she heard fast footsteps behind her.

"Maya. Can we talk, please?"

Maya kept her head down, thinking that maybe if she pretended he wasn't there, he would just leave her alone.

But that wasn't the case.

She already left the building, raising her arm to hail a cab so she could go and buy Auggie a gift.

The cars zoomed by, one by one, not noticing her. Maya flailed her arm waving it around, a desperate wish to get away.

The thing was, Maya found out what Zay and Riley told him the second after it happened. Riley of course gushed it all out, not wanting to feel guilty and lie to Maya.

"Maya. I'm sorry. I know what I did was stupid. Don't get angry at Riley and Zay, it wasn't their fault. I know you're probably pissed at me right now." Josh trailed behind her, close to reaching her.

Maya stopped trying to get a cab and instead, she spun around to face him. He almost rammed into her from the speed walking.

"That's what you think I'm mad about? You think I'm mad at you because Riley and Zay told you something about me? God, Josh, are you clueless or something?"

Josh opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, he shut his mouth, a unclear look on his face as he nodded his head.

Maya stepped closer to him, a furious expression taking up her face.

"How would you feel, to be slammed with something that you were trying to run away from for years of your life, to be faced with that all over again? To just hear the words of what happened to you, words that you try to forget. I want to escape it Josh. I just want what happened between me and Nick to vanish. I wish that I can just erase stuff like that from my mind. Don't you get it? I have this thought telling me that it's my fault and I get angry. So, no Josh, I'm not mad at you, or Riley, or Zay. I'm mad at me. Is that what you wanted to hear? Did you want confirmation that petty Maya Hart can't stand herself?" Maya looked up at him, her face was burning, but she refused to let the tears surface back up to her eyes.

Josh's eyes were still on Maya, his face scrunched up. She turned her head and stared off at the crowded streets, filled with flashing lights.

"Hey." Josh bent down and his eyes were trying to catch hers. When she finally looked in his somewhat faded green-blue eyes, he spoke.

"This isn't your fault. In fact, it's that bastard's Nick's fault. You are one of the most badass people I've ever met, and you can't let this stupid guy get in the way of how you are as a person. As far as I can tell, it's your name that's going to be plastered all over art shows, not his. He was just an asshole that didn't treat a Maya Hart how she's supposed to be treated."

She gave out a hoarse laugh. "How is a 'Maya Hart' supposed to be treated?"

The corner of Josh's mouth flipped up as he put his hand on his chin, as if thinking.

"I'm thinking, a castle with many, many of her own beautiful paintings surrounding her, and maybe even a shoe-shiner?"

Maya laughed into the warm air.

"You deserve much better than Rat." Josh said, a smile taking up his face.

"You mean Nick."

"Didn't I say that? Well, there's no difference anyways. Nick. Rat. Same thing."

Maya laughed again at the ground.

"Look, point is. You are an absolutely wonderful person and you can't let him get in the way of you and what you do, because big things are gonna happen, I just know it. And maybe you can't see it now, because you're just in this blur of college and it seems like everything is swerving around you, but be Maya. Maya Hart, that fucking crashed a college party when you were in middle school. Be the Maya that made it into a featured art show in her freshman year of college. As much as I can tell, there is gonna be extravagant things waiting for you. So please, or dear god help me, just be Maya fucking Hart." His eyes were fixed on her, genuine words coming from his mouth.

Maya was just going to speak, but was soon interrupted when a cab driver raised his voice.

"Ma'am?" A rusty, cigar-smoking voice said with a slight tone said.

Maya spun around and shook her head. "Right. Yeah. Okay. Um. I got to go. See you at Auggie's tomorrow though." She waved as she got in the cab.

He still stood and waved as the cab zoomed off in the New York traffic.


	9. Auggie's Birthday

Maybe it was when Maya smiled.

Maybe it was when she made him laugh so hard she couldn't breathe.

Maybe it was the time he didn't know what to do with her thoughts at the moment. Whenever she laughed, he wanted her to laugh more. Whenever she talked to him, he wanted her to keep talking. But those were just feelings. Were they?

Or maybe it was when they caught a bunch of Auggie's middle school friends playing truth or dare.

XXXXXXXXX

They were looking through the old time capsule on the couch in the living room while the kids were in Auggie's room playing games, Josh supervising them, and Corey and Topanga went to Katy and Shawn's so all four of them could pick up Auggie's surprise.

"Even if I wasn't there when you guys did this, I will so see all this." Zay laughed as Lucas shoved him.

Maya took out the picture of her, Katy, and Shawn. "Wow. Hope is for suckers. I remember that used to always go through my mind. Hope. It's what I have a little bit of now." She looked up and saw Zay and Riley on the verge of tears.

"Stop. Oh my god, really. Don't you dare cry. C'mon, don't. I was being all squishy and sentimental for one second. And you guys are acting like someone just proposed or something. I swear, when something actually worth crying over happens, I will give you the tissues." Maya sat back down and stuck her tongue out.

"I will try not to be sappy. For your being, Maya." He tipped his imaginary hat.

As Lucas took the paper from the box, his smile reached his eyes. "Ah, this is my transfer paper to New York from Texas. This paper is one of the best things that I have, because it gave me you guys, and I couldn't ask for anything better. I'm glad we are still us, still together. And I guess I got a brand new one?" Lucas reached behind his back and pulled out a large white envelope. In big bold blue letters, was 'Columbia University.'

Zay pulled out a mini confetti popper and popped it, the lame pieces of small streamers making the only sound in the room.

But soon Riley jumped up and clapped. "Isn't that wonderful? Veterinarian! Vet to the max! Congratulations!"

Farkle patted Lucas on the shoulder, "Mr. Freakface over here has officially registered to be my roommate. As always, he has to go and pump his muscles on animal care this time. Lame. Call me when you take over the world, that's when I'll be proud of you."

Everyone turned to Maya, who had an amused look on her face as she crossed her arms. Out of nowhere, her strong laughter took up the air. When she was done, everyone's faces were filled with horror, looking at her like she lost her mind.

Maya sat up, poise, and opened her mouth to speak.

Zay shrieked, "Take cover!" All of a sudden, Zay and Lucas dove to the ground, scampering behind the couch. Riley and Farkle held up the pillows over themselves.

"Why do guys think I'll be mad? What do you think I'm gonna do to-"

Synchronized, everybody peeked out and chimed in, "Kill him."

Maya pointed her finger in the air. "Ok, first of all, unless you said he wants to be a vet for some stupid reason, I wouldn't kill him."

Slowly, everybody started coming back out of hiding.

Just to mess with all of them, she added something extra. "I mean, I won't kill him, yet."

Lucas shuddered.

"Second of all, come out of your shelters."

When everybody went back to their seats, Maya continued.

"Don't expect me to say anything nicer than this." Even if she would never admit it never in a million years, Maya was truly happy that he followed his dreams.

Maya gave Lucas her best genuine smile. "I am proud of you, Lucas."

Zay gasped, "His name. You said his name. His actual name. Milestones people, this is a true moment right here."

The way she said his name, the way she smiled, the way she could say words with so much authenticity was what made him feel like his heart was racing out of his body and it wouldn't seem to come back.

"Thank you, Maya. It means a lot to me for you to say that. But, I need someone to help me pack up and move into Farkle's dorm. Zay or Maya?" He looked to the two of them.

Zay yanked out his phone from his back pocket and put it to his ear. "Oh. what's this? I just don't want to? Oh, well, thanks universe, you know me so well. What's that? Maya should do it? Oh, yeah I think that would be the best too. Okay, see you on the flipside, universe. Yeah, love you too." he tucked his phone back in his pocket.

"What? How come either me or Zay? Why not Riley? Or your roomie, Farkle? I mean it's not like they are going anywhere, how come-" Lucas put his hand over her mouth and gave her an apologetic smile,and that one look that says 'I'm-sorry-I-had-to-do-this-but-you'll-understand-later.'

"Hey Farkle, why don't you pull out your thing before Maya bites me. Please." Lucas removed his saliva-filled hand form Maya's mouth, Maya already punching his arm.

Farkle smiled as he pulled out his orange turtleneck.

"My fashion trends were always great." Farkle lightly laughed but still sniffled.

Riley reached into the box and scooped up her Pluto ball, then she snuggled under Farkle's arm, tears slowly coming down her cheeks.

"Pluto will always be a planet to me. I will always love you. Forget Mars. You and me, Pluto. What do you think?" Farkle smiled and sat up. He looked at Riley with intent and used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"You and me. Pluto." Riley looked at him as if they were the only two people in the universe.

That was the look that made Maya shiver.

"Well, as far as I know, NASA isn't currently giving tickets to Pluto. So, how about Hawaii instead?" Farkle opened his jacket pocket and pulled out two plane tickets.

"Hawaii? As in paradise? As in beaches and palm

trees and just us? As in rainbows and sunshine for just the two of us?" Riley's facial expression was as if she found out she won a prize.

"I'm not sure about rainbows, but all the sunshine in the world for you. These tickets are for New Years."

Riley turned her head to Maya, Lucas, and Zay. "Did you hear that? Did those words just come out of Farkle's mouth? We are leaving in a week?" Riley threw her arms around Farkle, practically strangling him.

"Yeah, ew, no. I'm not here for the snuggle-bunny show. I'm gonna check in on Auggie." Maya walked away from the couch, going for Auggie's room.

As she went down the hallway, she saw Josh, standing by the door, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.

Just as she was going to open the door, Josh grabbed her arm, and put his finger over his lips. "Shhh. They asked me to step out for their secret game."

Maya put her ear to the door, hearing giggles and whispers.

She whisper-yelled to Josh, "I'm going in."

Josh shook his head back and forth. "You shouldn't."

"Oh, but I think I should."

"No."

"Totally."

While the two were both leaning against the door, debating about whether or not to go in, they leaned to hard and accidently pushed the door open, both falling flat on the ground.

The kids remained sitting in their circle, slightly startled that the two came into the room.

Josh quickly stood back up and dusted himself off, trying to play it cool, as if he never fell. He looked down at Maya who quietly laughed to herself. Josh offered his hand to her, and she took it, but as she began standing up, she put her foot out to trip him. He fell again making Maya laugh hard again, including the kids. It made her laugh so hard, she felt like she couldn't breathe. Instead of offering her hand, she plopped right down in the circle, next to Auggie, and half-hugged him.

"What are you ladies and gentlemen doing here?"

Ava, who was next to Auggie, whispered in Auggie's ear, "Should we tell her? She's a grownup, I don't think she'll be cool about it."

Maya pretended to look utterly offended. "Me? You see, you guys can tell me anything. I'm real cool. Don't worry about me, but him?" Maya pointed to Josh, who squeezed himself next to Ava and Maya. "Yeah, you shouldn't tell him, he's not that cool. He's-" Maya shot Josh a devious look. "He's old. He's really not cool."

Josh displayed a look of hurt on his face. "I am the coolest person ever. Take a shot, c'mon, whatever game you guys are playing, I will be the king at."

"Yeah, right. Do you really believe this guy, you guys? I will so beat you, not just the king of the game, but I will bring this whole place down. I got this, I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to win this thing." Maya put on her game face.

"Fine! We are playing Truth or Dare. And since you guys interrupted you will go last." Auggie raised his hands the air, declaring it.

The game went around the circle, some of the truths being very juicy and some of the dares being very intense, but one of Maya's favorites being when a red haired girl told the boy next to her who was the prettiest, and she was expecting him to say her, but he instead pointed at Maya.

When it came to Maya's turn, Ava smirked at her and said, "Kiss the person next to you."

The teenage girls in the room erupted with complaints about how it's unfair ony Maya got a chance to kiss Josh.

Josh registered what Ava just said and began giving a rant on how their generation was so freaky and creepy to grownups.

"See how uncool you are being right now Josh? Now listen people, I made a promise that I would do whatever to win this. So, let's make a deal. If I do this, I win this. Straight up. I claim the crown and in return, we will never speak of this again, so your parents don't ground you for being mini weirdos."

"Hey, wait, so I don't even get a chance to win? I don't get a say in this? They're my lips! Don't I have a right?" Josh tried to find any way out of being kissed in front of a bunch of pre-teens.

"A right for what, exactly?" Maya argued back

"The right for-for-for, for the kisses I recieved." Josh thought he stumped Maya, he thought that was a pretty decent recent not to get kissed.

Maya ignored what he just said and yanked him up from the circle and stepped towards his face but it was hard because he was about a solid half foot taller than her.

She slapped both hands on both of his face and started going in

"Are you sure we shouldn't just keep this PG? Like a hug or something?" Josh let the worry take over, losing his cool. Maya found it slightly adorable that he began freaking out.

She leaned forward, the space between them closing.

At some point, Josh found his eyes closing and his lips being slightly perched out.

Maya shook her head, silently laughing.

There was really no space left between their lips, so Maya went closer and…

She swiftly shifted his face to the side and then kissed him softly on the cheek.

Josh's eyes popped wide open when she whispered in his ear. "PG enough for you, honey? Now, play along."

She turned away from Josh and faced the kids, who looked beyond stunned.

Maya then bent forward, making her face twist in pain.

"Ow! Oh my gosh. Jesus Christ. I can feel it's feet digging into my stomach! The baby already started!" Maya rubbed her belly, shouting in agony.

When Josh realized what Maya was doing, he tried not to laugh, but played along.

"Oh goodness! I should have never kissed you! You're pregnant! Now I'm going to be a dad and I will have to care for a baby! What will I do? This is all your fault! You made us kiss! You guys will parent this child too!" Josh threw on a frightened face and even managed to make his finger tremble when he pointed at all of them.

The kid's faces were priceless. Josh and Maya had never seen more terrified faces then those kids.

Auggie yelled, "I'm too young to take care of a baby! I'm still a baby!"

They all screamed and ran out of the room.

Once they all left, Josh fell on his knees and his smile broke open so wide, an uproar of laughter and soon he was gasping for air. They couldn't hold it in anymore. Maya cackled, waves of laughs coming out. She clutched her side, her body feeling small pains from the burst of laughter devouring her. The two howled their exploded laughter over and over again.

Five minutes later, they could finally calm themselves. But then, they were both laying on the floor, looking up at the plastic-star filled ceiling. But as Josh wiped the tears from his face, his smile still hurt his face. His phone rang and he stood up but when he saw who was calling his smile quickly dissolved.

He picked up, and Maya couldn't hear much, just a voice that sounded quiet and in need.

Josh's tone sounded like he didn't really want to talk to whoever was on the other line, but the person must've pleaded because soon Josh gave on on fighting to stay and said that he'd be with them soon and hung up.

By the time he was done, Maya already was up off the ground.

He walked to the door and turned back, giving her a half-hearted smile.

"I want to thank you for making me laugh today. I can't even remember the last time I laughed so hard."

Maya waved him off. "Hey, thank yourself for laughing, it's just me who thought of scaring the kids like that. God, we probably scarred them for life, but that was the funniest thing ever. Thank you for playing along, I've never met someone who can actually play along with my jokes, especially when it's kiss related."

"Well, yeah whenever you need it just tell me just call me." Josh opened the door and began to walk out.

Maya didn't mean it seriously when she asked, "Which one? The kiss or the laughs?"

"Both."


	10. The Emp

It was too late. It was all his fault. If only he hadn't made that mistake. If only.

xxxxxxxxx

The day was full of goodness for Maya. Even though she was supposed to be helping him move in, every corner she turned there was always a surprise from Lucas. Since they were the only two single people in the group, in their senior year of high school, they made a promise to do things for each other on Valentine's as long as either of them were single. Even though Maya only got him a new pair of cowboy boots that had mini red hearts sewed onto them, Lucas kept throwing gifts at her left and right.

What she thought was the last gift was a framed photo of all of them at graduation with the caption of 'One hell of a Hart.' Maya told him how glad she was to have someone with a squishy heart like him. But he told her he would give her his last present tonight.

By the time they got done moving him in, the sun began going down. Lucas had to go to a mandatory meeting for newbies, and even though he told Maya he would drive her back to NYU, but the drive was half an hour from NYU to Columbia-which she hated- so she insisted he should stay.

Normally, she would ask Riley or Zay, but they are both spending their stupid Valentine's with their lovey-dovey significant others. Riley and Farkle extended their trip for a little while and Zay was spending his time with Vanessa for the entire day. And while Lucas gave her some of her favorite caramel, they only spent the day at Columbia.

The moon was half full, and if you tilted your head, it looked like a stupid heart. Even the galaxy encouraged Valentine's. Maya scowled.

As she was deciding to call for a ride, she saw no one other than Josh, leaning against his car, talking on the phone.

Maya could pick up pieces of the conversation.

"You can't keep doing this. It's not good for either of us, and you and I both know that." He hastily hung up, sighing.

Maya pulled out one of the confetti poppers she still had from Auggie's party, and popped it right in his face.

Immediately Josh's face was filled with surprise, and before you know it, a small smile played on his lips. It was something that he did a lot. He would smile slow, it eventually spreading all over his face. Because that was the thing about Josh, he could find the slightest happy in anything. She asked herself how she noticed things like that.

"Now what is a Hart doing here, alone, in front of Columbia University on Valentine's night?" Josh asked.

"I was just helping Lucas move in and hanging out."

"Do you need a ride?"

Just then, a couple walked past them, shoving each other's noses to each other. Maya could taste the bile coming up her throat.

Maya invited herself inside Josh's car, shoving him out of the way.

Josh got in the driver's side of the car.

"Ok, Little Ferret, where should this magical carriage take us tonight?"

"There are so many things wrong with that one sentence. First of all, didn't you call me 'Little Ferret' when I was in like, middle school? Second, what the hell do you mean taking us? Third, magical carriage?"

"First, you are a little ferret. Second, I mean, it's Valentine's Day, and we might as well go somewhere since NYU is probably deserted, and what's the fun in that? Third, yes a magical carriage."

Maya glared at him.

"Fine. Kyle is probably doing it with his girlfriend at our apartment and it's too gross for any human to hear."

Maya almost laughed.

"Wait a second."

Maya rolled down the window and put on the southern accent she uses with Lucas and said, "Excuse me, y'all." She practically had to yell due to the fact that they were shoving each other's tongues down their throats.

They looked up at her, with a face of annoyance.

"Well, hey, you love-doves I was wonderin' if there had don' be any places you folks would recommend we go to."

The girl, who must have been at least two years younger than Maya had jumped up, and with the peppiest voice said, "Oh! You have just gotta see Times Square. Gosh, or if you guys are into something simple, they have some pretty fun things down at Central Park." The girl thought for a second.

"I'm assuming you guys are tourists right? You might want to hit up the talked about places of the Big Apple. What do you think Bobby? Where should they go?"

The boy looked at Maya with the look of 'once-you-get-her-started-you-can't-get-her-back.'

But he still chimed in. "There's always a killer view up from the Empire State Building at night."

The girl slapped him on the chest. "Oh my, silly me! I totally forgot about the Emp! Yeah, you should so go."

Maya tried her best not to cringe with the fact that she just said 'the Emp.' But, she simply told them a thank you and rolled up her window.

Josh was already hiccuping himself with laughter. The laughs kept doubling over. Maya was just laughing quietly to herself, because to be honest, she's done funnier things in her life. For example, the time she filled Lucas' locker with pictures of him during his puberty days. Or when during halloween she put fake blood dripping down her head and convinced Riley lice was eating her away. This was just a small thing in Maya's book of fun.

Then the snorting started. That's when they both lost it. Josh would snort and then clap his hands and to Maya he looked like a drunk seal.

Once they settled down, Maya told him, "You heard the girl, Josh." Maya mocked the bubbly voice of the girl "Central Park, Times Square, or the Emp."

"Well we just gotta see Times Square so why not."

"Times Square?" Maya raised an eyebrow at him.

Josh eagerly nodded his head.

"The Emp it is then." Maya smiled.

For some reason, Josh knew not argue with Maya, so on they went, driving towards the 102 story skyscraper.

On the way there, Maya got a text from Lucas asking her where she was. She quickly responded telling him she was just going to the Empire State Building. Alone.

xxxxxxxxxx

Maya actually wanted to go because Brandon, was having a small showcase for his work on the 8th floor and she wanted to stop by to say hi.

So while they talked, Josh continued going to the top level, telling her to meet him up there when she was done.

Maya and Brandon talked a while, until Brandon's girlfriend also stopped by and Maya knew that was her cue to dismiss herself.

As she finally reached the top, she saw Josh staring off into the brightness of New York.

She quietly walked next to him admiring the view too. Even if she rarely said it, she always thought New York was beautiful within itself.

"You know this would be the part where I say how this city is utterly beautiful and make a metaphor of life on it. But all I have to say is that this city is stunning."

Maya looked around, and saw that couples were swarming around them, going goo-goo-gaga over all the lights. She walked away from the edge and then they were sitting on the edge of a bench, Maya swinging her legs, staring into the distance. Josh was watching her, knowing something was on her mind.

And there was.

"God, please don't think this is gonna be one of those 'cold people are actually warm inside' moments, because, honestly, it isn't. So don't be all "wow, underneath this sheet of ice is a heartwarming person.' Now, I know this sounds stupid, trust me, I know. But on days like this, you can't help but see all these people, huddled against another, next to one another. And believe me, I'm all about independence and not needing a man, but sometimes I look and I think about how it must feel to have someone that you can comfort and care for. Someone who you can tell all your secrets to and have idiotic fun with. To truly know that you can share a happiness like that, is something that amazes me."

Josh liked listening the words Maya said, he enjoyed hearing her air her thoughts to him. He just enjoyed her.

Josh thought of the last time he saw Maya outside of school, which was probably a couple weeks ago. He remembered what he said before he left. That if she ever needed laughter or kisses she could just call him, but he was just joking. Was he?

Then, Maya realized Josh was staring at her the entire time she was talking when she turned to face him.

Soon his lips reached for hers and Maya went stiff for a second, all the air being knocked out of her lungs, but before you know it, she was kissing them back, and it felt, just for a second, it felt like all the warmth was restored through the world. Her face felt freezing in his warm hands. It was light, she only felt the outside of his lips, the delicacy of it was too much for Maya. It was too much to think about in that moment.

Now, if there was an explanation for what Josh did, it wasn't there. Maybe it was the moment, maybe it was the timing, or maybe it was just because. No logic, no sense, whatsoever when he did what he did.

So here's the lesson kids. Timing. Even if it might seem like it doesn't matter, oh it sure does because the timing of Mr. Lucas Friar showing up just then was unfortunate. The timing in which he saw made the box of Maya's favorite caramels in his hands melt away. Lucas could handle Josh kissing Maya, because that means she could just easily pull away. But the timing in which he saw the exact moment where Maya began kissing Josh back was when all the things in the world went bland.

There was only one thing running through both of their non-logical minds.

Maya Hart.


	11. Next

And what happened next, no one expected.

xxxxxx

Maya was the first to pull away. She abruptly stood up. Her cheeks were ruddy and flushed. She couldn't look at him. She forced her head down, her eyes focusing on anything other than him.

Josh didn't know what to do next. He thought at this point he was seeing things. He heard the faint ding of the elevator and turned his attention in that direction. He must've been going crazy, because he saw what looked like Lucas Friar, his head hanging low. But like it never happened, the elevator door shut completely.

There were too many things going through Maya's mind. She didn't know what to feel. What to think. What to do now. Because now what? Now how was she going to deal with what just happened? She needed things to go back. Back far enough to when it was just Josh and her sitting on a bench. Nothing else. Nothing more, nothing less. But it couldn't go back to that, and she knew that.

She speed-walked past all the gawking couples that just witnessed what happened, past the security guard that asked her if she was feeling ill, past Josh. The steel elevator was empty and she entered and pushed the 'close door' button.

She shook her head. Nothing was happening. She refused to let her past take over. But Maya was the person to face things head on. Always. So she needed to straighten out the facts. Then emotions.

In the past, for as long as she could remember, she was head-over-heels for Joshua Matthews. As she got older though, the feelings began to retreat inside, dejecting. That was then. But now. Now, today. Today, Joshua Matthews kissed her. He physically placed his lips on her and she did so back. She didn't know how to feel.

The door dinged as she finally made it to the bottom floor. Josh was leaning on the car with his head in his hands.

If this were a normal scene where the guy just kissed the girl, this would be taken as a bad sign. But neither Josh or Maya were normal, so her seeing him with his head in his hands was no surprise, really.

The jingle of the keys barely made noise over the late night traffic. Josh tossed his keys to her and threw himself in the passenger seat.

Luckily, Maya knew her way around the area, so she quickly found the shortcut Brandon showed her. Her eyes were straight ahead, but her body was fidgeting, confused on why out of all the days, Josh was dead silent right now? She glanced at him, but he didn't even notice. The way his nose crinkled up in thought, but it must've been something important, because whatever he was thinking, Maya had no idea of what it was. His shoes tapped the floor, creating a steady rhythm. It just made Maya crazier.

"Can you stop?" Maya said harsher than she meant to.

Josh's eyebrows shot up with a slight surprise.

"Stop what, exactly?" Josh shot back.

"Stop, that thing you're doing." Maya jabbed her finger at him

"That 'thing' I'm doing? Breathing? Thinking? Seeing? You gotta be more specific here."

"That thing when you look like you'll light something on fire with your eyes so deep in thought, and that stupid thing with your annoying foot tapping." A slight grin tugged at the corner of his lips, but he just put his hands up in surrender and stopped tapping and instead looked out the window.

Why did she notice all these things about him? No. She shouldn't be. She should be focused on driving back. That's all that should be on her mind.

Josh's train of thought didn't seem to be stopping. It just kept flowing, question after question, thought after thought, word after word.

Why was Lucas there? He looked like he was there for an important reason. But the way he looked so defeated, so beat.

If he was there to see Maya, what was the purpose of him showing up? But if it was, why didn't he say anything? No, it couldn't have been. It just doesn't make sense. Josh could feel a migraine building up so he chose to just leave it in the back of his brain for now. It wasn't until he made that decision that he realized Maya was out of the car.

It wouldn't go away. Something was telling him that it was not for some stupid reason. But then he thought about all the times Josh has ever seen him.

When Lucas punched the shit out of Josh's nose. When he worriedly called during the time Maya was at Josh's apartment. When he found out Lucas was the one to stop Nick. Josh connected the dots.

"Because Lucas has feelings for her." Josh said aloud.

Josh scoffed and shook his head. It's not like Lucas was the one to kiss her. Josh smacked his hand at his face. What a stupid thought. If Lucas likes her, let him. It's not like Maya and Josh are together. It's not like he has feelings for her.

The street was practically empty, he could easily just jet off and go back to his apartment. Yet he watched Maya wait at the crosswalk for the white sign to pop up. She looked right and left, and then right again.

Josh was hilarious, he was sweet. She began remembering all the things she liked about him. How he would do anything for his family. How he would make himself look like a complete fool as long as someone smiled because of him. How he would be so silly, yet so sincere with his words.

It's not like he had feelings for her.

The bright, white, sign of a person walking flashed on the street sign.

Josh leaned over the car console and took the keys out of the engine. He put his keys in his pocket. His fingers closed around the leather door handle. Josh popped open his door.

She kept her head down as she began walking across the street, her hair blowing behind her in the freezing night wind.

He liked the way she could make him crack up in a second, the way she aired her thoughts out with no fear, the way she stood strong with whatever she did. He liked just her. He had feelings for her.

Her steps led her to the other side of the street, a few yards away from the dorms.

She saw a pair of dirty sneakers that led her eyes up.

Josh leaned forwards, his lips curled up and his dimple showed.

Maya felt his forehead touch hers, the space between between then was almost nonexistent.

"You know, I really want to kiss you again." Josh said in a quiet whisper

Maya's voice wavered, from the tension between them, "Then do it."

His lips rammed into hers, his head angled down to reach her. His hands held the sides of her head. Like some natural reflex, her arms tangled around his neck. Warmth spread through her entire body it wasn't just like a kiss. It was intoxicating. it made them feel like they weren't kissing, what was even good anymore? Maya didn't want to admit this, but they were practically devouring each other. His lips were tinted with the flavor of mint. Their lips connected with much more fire, more desire for each other. Becoming more firm, he savoured her touch and a kiss like this, a kiss like this held so much then they would ever know, because this was just the beginning.


	12. News

"You let him kiss you?" Riley stopped walking and turned heads in the hallway as her voice went higher in shock.

Maya gave the annoyed people apologizing looks and dragged Riley to keep walking forward.

"Hush. Don't make a big deal out of nothing." Maya checked around before she shoved Riley down on a bench.

But that just Riley's voice go even higher. "Nothing? You freaks kissed not twice in one night. How the hell is that nothing? What, when you have sex, is gonna be something? Things like that don't just happen, peaches."

"It's not like I expect us to become a couple or anything, the kiss had to be a one time thing. I just can't think about him right now, because thinking about him or even seeing him around messes up my brain. There are more important things to talk about. Like the fact that your man proposed to you on that god forsaken trip."

"But it's not like we are really gonna act on the proposal I mean, dinner with everyone's tonight, and Farkle had the idea to not push anything until we tell our families. So yeah."

"I'm pretty sure your dad and mom will be on board, they got married pretty young too. And isn't it even better that the guy you're marrying is loaded. Like, you could pay for your school debt now and then buy yourself the school if you wanted." Maya pointed out

"Maya!" Riley smacked her book against Maya's shoulder.

Maya gave an 'who? me?' look and smirked at Riley.

"Don't smack me, you know it's true. The dude could buy us all houses and then still have a shitton of money left."

"I said yes to him because I love him. I'm not gonna use his money. I am a perfectly functioning financial girl." Riley folded her arms, proud of her statement.

"Perfectly functioning financial girl my ass. Says the girl who spent all the money in her wallet to buy dog food for a random stray on the street."

"The poor thing gave me those eyes. Those eyes, Maya." Riley flailed her arms, over exaggerating.

"Whatever. Just don't stress too much about the dinner. You'll be a great host. You'll be just fine." Maya patted Riley's head in reassurance.

Riley stood up and looked back at Maya as she began walking into class, "But will you be just fine when Josh is at dinner?"

XXXXXXXX

Maya stopped by Topanga's to pick up some coffee on the way to the Matthew's apartment.

After finishing off the drink, Maya sat on the dusty couch and put her feet up on the table and slowly began to shut her eyes.

"Just 15 minutes," was what Maya told herself before she dozed off.

Soon, Maya felt an awakening tug at her ponytail. Doing it just off of pure defense, she threw her bag at whoever was bothering her. Usually her all clear to continue her nap was hearing a grunt after the thump of the bag hitting the person. But this time she heard hands grab the bag and the sound of it being set it down next to her. Only one could successfully catch a throw that fast.

Maya popped one of her eyes open.

"Pretty fierce for a maid of honor." Lucas gave a small smile.

Maya sleepily grabbed her bag back and put her index finger to Lucas' lips.

"All this wedding talk is making me crazy. I can feel the headache coming on."

Lucas blew air against Maya's finger which she forgot was still there.

"Oh. Sorry, I totally forgot I silenced you. I'm seriously gonna lose it." Maya sighed heavily.

She saw Lucas' expression darken when a figure appeared in front of them.

There stood Josh, jolly and happy as ever. He stood with his hands in pockets, tapping his foot.

"Joshua Matthews. Last time I saw you, you brung the blood out of my nose." Lucas gave a contorted glower.

Josh sheepishly looked towards Lucas, "Yeah, that happened."

Lucas shot a demanding glare at Maya and cleared his throat. "Maya? May I talk to you? In private?"

Maya gave back a strained look and cocked her head outside of Topanga's.

Lucas grabbed Maya's arm and pulled her out the door.

"What is he doing here?" Lucas sucked his lips together.

"How the hell do you think I know? And, can you stop being an asshole to him?"

"Please. That guy was an asshole to me when he decided to go ham on my nose, which, he didn't even apologize for, by the way."

"To be fair, you were the one that sized up to him first." Maya pointed out.

"You're not seriously defending him, are you? You just started talking again a couple months ago!" Lucas raised his voice.

"What if I was? What does it matter? A lot happens in a few months, Lucas."

It felt as if salt was poured over a fresh wound. Anger covered his face, reminding him of what he saw on the elevator last night. An image he couldn't bear to reply in his head.

"It matters, Maya." Lucas spoke through gritted teeth, his face twisting in hurt.

Maya's face feel serious, after seeing the look on Lucas' face.

"What are you talking about?" Maya leaned forward and Lucas could swear her scent made him feeble.

Lucas sighed and rubbed his temple with his forefingers. "Forget it. I should get going. I'll see you at the apartment."

"No, Lucas. You are not walking away from this. Why does it matter? Tell me. Do you know something?" Maya raised her voice, but before the last word got out, he already began walking into the distance.

Maya looked back into the door and there stood Josh, sitting on a stool kindly talking to one of the employees. When she started to walk a different route to the Matthew's apartment, she pulled out her phone and typed quickly.

'Hey, sorry I can't talk, I'll see you at dinner soon.'

She stared onto the screen, waiting for a reply. One swiftly came though.

'No problem. :) Is everything okay?'

'It will be.'

XXXXXXXX

When walking into the Matthew's apartment, one look and you could tell the decor was all Riley's doing.

Mini paper lanterns hung around the room, a fresh white, tablecloth draped over the dining table. Yellow tulips were filling vases placed on the ends of the table.

The room was dead silent, charging Maya with temporary worry until she looked at the couch and saw Riley and Zay both passed out on the couch, legs crossing each other's with paper signs "did all the work" taped to their foreheads.

Maya wanted to congratulate the person who put the signs on fast enough without waking them up.

"I did a pretty good job, didn't I? I did as you told me, hold the paper up against the forehead, attach the tape to a pillow, and shove the pillow discreetly into their face, making it seem like you're just giving them a pillow."

Lucas mischievously smiled, when Maya gave a 'are we okay' look.

Knowing the expression well, he nodded and said "We'll talk later, okay?"

Before Maya could respond a loud buzz came from the apartment buzzer.

"The best family in New York has arrived, and they are offended they should have buzz in to their own apartment." Corey's voice rang through, causing Riley and Zay to jump awake.

Stewart's voice also spoke through the intercom. "The family that owns a helicopter has also arrived, and they are offended they didn't get to host the dinner."

"Dad." Farkle's whines came over into the apartment too.

Riley flattened her skirt, and sprung the door open.

Maya put on their greeting smiles and stood behind Riley as she welcomed everyone.

"Everyone, I'm so glad you're here. Please take a seat at the table."

Zay and Lucas scrambled to get the food on the plates and onto the table.

Stewart, Jennifer, Corey, and Topanga surprisingly sat down quickly and calmly.

Soon everyone was seated, placed perfectly. Riley in the middle of Maya and Farkle, Lucas and Zay next to Maya, Farkle's parents next to Riley's, but there was an empty seat next to Auggie, reserved from Josh. Maya looked at the door and checked her phone for any explanation why he was late.

She felt eyes on her though, and caught Lucas looking annoyed at her.

Maya felt Riley's sweaty palm grab her hand, and Maya squeezed back, consolingly.

"Mommy, Daddy, Stewart, Jennifer, me and Farkle are going to get married." Riley tried to steady her voice, but her voice was shaking.

The water from Corey's mouth dribbled back into his cup. Topanga froze, still, with no movement. While Jennifer and Stewart were beaming more than a lightshow.

It became an immediate frenzy in the snap of a finger.

Corey pushed his chair back when he stood up. "Riley, honey, to be getting married it means that someone had to propose. And, oh my god, the ring, Topanga! There is an engagement ring on our daughter's finger."

Corey then focused his attention elsewhere.

Farkle.

"You! You want to marry my daughter!" Corey picked up the fork and was a millisecond away from throwing it at Farkle until Topanga grabbed his wrist brought him back down to his seat.

"Let her talk." Topanga graciously nodded at Riley who looked more grateful than ever.

"I can't explain to you how much I love Farkle Minkus. I love him to a point where I can't go a day without seeing his smile. Or think of some crazy idea to submit to NASA." Before Riley could continue talking, Farkle add on.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, I love your daughter so much, I can't even put it into words. She makes me feel so complete, like the sun will always shine as long as I have her. When you were young, you guys got married. You must know the feeling of the love we have for each other."

Stewart spoke up, "I don't know how the hell you could not support this, Corey. Our kids are happy with each other. What more could you want?"

Corey looked across the table at Riley, digging deeply with his eyes. "Riley, do you love Farkle, do you truly want to marry him?"

Riley reached over and held her father's hand and smiled a wide and shining smile.

"He has my heart, I want to marry him completely."

A flash of understanding seemed to flash through the Minkus' and Matthews'. All four parents nodded their heads. They all spoke at the same time, "You have our blessing."

The sound of snot filling a tissue overcame the room. All eyes went to Zay who was wiping his eyes and blowing his nose.

"It's just so beautiful to see y'all grow up so fast. I'm so happy for you guys." Zay stood up and hugged Farkle and Riley together, and before you know it, Maya and Lucas walked over to join the group hug and embraced the moment.

Already getting bored, Auggie shouted and ran up and out from the table towards the figure. "Uncle Josh!"

Josh congratulated Riley on the big news and everyone turned and acknowledged Josh but continued their conversation.

No one kept paying attention except Maya, who saw a gigantic smile, the kind of smile that made you want to smile too just because. The kind of smile that made you want to know what caused it.

Josh placed Auggie in between his shoulders, giving Auggie a simple happiness. As they vroomed and zoomed around laughing and having the time of their lives, a strange feeling crawled through her stomach that formulated a smooth smile on her face.

Josh screeched to a stop, but steadied Auggie from falling. He exhaled a long breath from running. "Don't ever stop."

"Don't ever stop what?"

"Smiling."

With no response, Maya did actually try to stop smiling, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so. Smiling even wider, Josh winked and almost knocked her over as he sped up, running around and around the apartment.

She also had the feeling of eyes on her, and just as she turned around, Lucas was eyeing her with irritation but looked away.

Farkle got Lucas' and Zay's attention by bringing up who will be the best man.

Suddenly, Josh took Maya to the hallway, and without words, it seemed automatic for her to lean her head up and kiss his lips. Again. Again. And again. Josh began laughing slightly.

"What?"

"I know this sound pretty stupid, but the guys are having this party at his friends frat house, and Kyle is only letting me in if I bring you."

"So, you're only bringing me because you want to get in." Maya poked his chest.

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean, I would like to take you, if you would like to go." Josh ran his hands over his face.

Maya made a face.

"I told you it was stupid. It's not even your thing, it was dumb of me to ask. Who brings a potential girlfriend to a frat party? You would probably prefer going to a gallery of something. Forget it. I'm sorry." Josh began blushing hard, which made answering 3 times easier.

"Yes, I'll go."

Josh's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

Maya's back pocket buzzed with a text from Lucas.

'Can we talk now?'

Maya looked up at Josh who look like he expected her to go.

"Do what you need to do." He smiled, and Maya knew that he wasn't angry or annoyed at her for bailing so many times.

"What a sweetheart." Maya gave him a peck on the cheek and exited the hallway back into the dining room.

Just as everyone was finished discussing and eating, Lucas excused himself and whisked Maya outside the apartment.

"You did this 2 times today." Maya began getting annoyed, and didn't want to admit it, but had the urge to go back to Josh since she didn't get the chance earlier.

"What's going on with you two? You two all over each over," a searing tone went through his voice.

"Lucas, what's wrong with you? Stop playing games, just tell me. All day, today, you made it seem like you were hiding something. Talk to me." Maya didn't mean to provoke him with those words, but she did.

"I like you, Maya."


	13. Non-Flammable

Just when Josh begins to engage in conversation about childhood during the appetizers, Maya swear she saw a tall figure stride across the room, making it obvious that whoever it was, that they were trying to not make eye contact with anyone. But, that person made the mistake of looking over their shoulder and Maya's suspicions were confirmed.

"Lucas followed us to dinner." The thought ran over and over in her head, distracting her from Josh, who began to notice that Maya was off.

"I'm so sorry. But will you excuse me for just a second?"

But, before Josh even had the chance to respond, Maya was already stalking off in the direction of the exit.

Right before he got to walk out the door, Maya kicked him in the crook of his knee. Lucas caught himself before he fell and swiveled around.

Annoyed, Maya grabbed his t shirt, yanked him down to her height and backed him up against the beautiful beige wall. "What are you doing here?" she growled.

His eyes roamed her face, specifically landing on her lips. Aggravating her even more, she realized this was not the position to interrogate him in. She released him, stepping back a friendly distance. Wiping the crease above her brow, Maya sighed.

"Really, Lucas? Spying me when I'm on a date?"

"Well, you didn't seem to give me a solid response, when I told you I liked you, now did you?"

Letting out a frustrated breath, "So you think I will in the middle of my date? Can't we talk about this later?"

For a small moment, a hurt look flashed across his face but Lucas put his hands up in surrender. And with that, he walked out of the gigantic glass doors that led to valet.

She winced as she looked back on what happened earlier in the day.

The pre-existing tension between Maya and Lucas just cranked up when Lucas confessed. A heavy cloud of silence burdened the two of them, settling there and it didn't seem like it was going to leave.

Maya being speechless was as if seeing a double rainbow, it just never happened. Until now. Her facial expression revealed shock, surprise, unease, and everything else in between. She stood frozen and dumbfounded.

Lucas stood steady and strong, prepared for any situation that were to occur, already planning any and all scenarios in his head. But to say he was not freaking out a little would be a total lie.

But for a minute, which seemed like a hour for Lucas, Maya looked all over his face to find any tell that would signify that he truly didn't mean what he said. But any trace of doubt, regret, or just plain tricking was completely absent. Lucas wasn't like that, he wouldn't just throw his feelings out there so easily, as if it was some pamphlet for anyone to read. You had to truly be there enough in order to know how he was feeling. And for once, Maya couldn't figure it out.

Lucas maintained his look to stay neutral as if he just offered to take her home instead of admitting his feelings.

Slowly but surely, Maya seemed to regain reality and the freaked out part of Lucas retracted back into it's tucked away place.

Maya confidently looked at Lucas and spoke. "Take it back."

Now it was Lucas' turn to be surprised. "What?"

Maya folded her arms over her chest and nodded. "You heard me, take it back."

Exasperated, Lucas still didn't believe what she just said, "Maya, this isn't truth or dare or some game, I can't just take back something like that."

Not letting the memory continue, Maya forced herself to focus on the situation at hand. All she wanted was this date to run smoothly. That's all.

After collecting herself, she returned back to the table and Maya felt a burst of guilt when she saw Josh give her a flashing smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. She wanted to throw up a list of apologies for making him wait, for wasting his time, for not being able to give him her undivided attention.

Maya gave a strained smile, trying her best, but Josh gave a wary expression.

"You can talk to me, Maya. I saw you and Lucas. And, if something is going on, then you can take care of it, but tell me, I can't be led on again. If you don't want to be here, I understand." Josh was mostly expecting her to thank him and go after Lucas.

Bracing himself for confirmation that she didn't want to continue the date, he was startled when Maya reached over the table to grab him hand. She gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I came on this date for you. You, Josh, not anyone else. Let's enjoy this night. Together." This time when she smiled, she put her all into it.

The reality that she was on a date hit Maya. A date. Where she would get to know Josh better, where she could put all the flirt cards down on the table.

When a bald chef brought a plate with little purple rocks, Maya raised a brow until suddenly, there was a flame. A fire on the freaking table. When Josh smirked over the orange flame, Maya rolled her eyes.

Watching the fire swoosh up, Josh reached for his glass of lemon water but the cuff of his button up got in the bishop fire table and Maya's eyes widened bigger than ever.

Without even thinking, Maya picked up her glass of water and recklessly tossed it at Josh.

On the other side of the circular table, Josh sat in his seat, drenched. His expression was in the middle of stunned and amused.

Horrified, Maya covered her mouth with her hands, planning the quickest escape route out of the restaurant.

The chef's mouth was gaped wide open. He immediately unlit the fire and and began stuttering. "M-m-ma'am, this is anti flammable. You just chucked water at him even though he was never really on fire."

What was just silent chuckle evolved into wild laughter, making others avert their eyes away from their food, onto the situation of a woman sitting in embarrassment, a man laughing his heart out and a chef that looked all too panicked.

Reddening, a flush of blush started to take over Maya's face. Soon, a friendly manager rushed to their table and gave a look that assured the other tables that there was nothing wrong.

"Apologies from the restaurant, I apologize on behalf of our ignorant chef that was supposed to inform you beforehand about the non-flammable fire." Even though the redheaded woman was 2 times smaller than the tall chef, he seemed to cower away, speaking hushed apologies as he rushed back to the kitchen.

"This meal will be on us." Somehow, she was able to strain her face into a smile and scurried off into the kitchen, probably to yell at the chef.

Maya covered her face in her hands, humiliated that this is what happened on their first date.

Finishing his laughing fit, Josh looked across the table and realized Maya didn't find it all that funny.

Leaving his seat, still soaked, Josh crouched beside Maya and peeled her hands away from her face. She scanned his face for any sign of annoyance or anger for what she did, but he just smiled at her. Just smiled, that's it. That smile said more than words would, an unspoken exchange was transferred between the two, an acknowledgement that said that it was okay she dunked him in water, in fact, it was more hilarious than angering. With that smile, Maya's self-consciousness melted away, instead, replaced with a small laugh.

"Let's get out of here." Josh grabbed Maya's hand and held it as if he's done it 100 times before. Grabbing their coats with more apologies from the manager, they promised they weren't leaving because of the fire incident.

When a small drop of water slip off onto their hands, Maya felt a twinge of discomfort with herself again and slightly loosened her hand. As if reading her mind, Josh held his grip warming up her palm.

"Maya, the splash zone was from the neck up. I'm practically all dry." Josh dropped her hands, only to bring them up to his face to prove that the water was no longer there.

Unconsciously, Maya ran her thumb over his cheek where she reached up to plant a kiss on his dimple.

Walking alongside the bright shops of the city, Maya saw one particular shop and she turned to Josh and put out an offer he couldn't refuse.

"Let's get some ice cream." Maya grinned.

Josh broke out into some kind of exaggerated outburst, "Is that some kind of apology? You buying me ice cream? What do you take me for? Someone who can just be bought over by- of course I want ice cream."

Delightedly, Josh held the brightly decorated door open as Maya walked in.

After ordering, they decided to share a Banana Split Sundae and Maya spoke after licking the chocolate syrup off her finger, "Why didn't we go to that frat party?"

"I didn't take you because I would rather spend time alone with you rather than having to be surrounded by drunk college students. Plus, look how great this date turned out." Josh pointed to the cuff of his sleeve, reminding Maya of the flame.

Maya flung the plastic spoon at him but missed because he luckily ducked just in time.

Xxxxxxxx

When Josh dropped Maya back off at her dorm building, Josh grinned.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have something special for you." Josh ran back into the car and when he came back he stood in front of Maya and smiled like a fool.

"Ok, close your eyes." Even though Maya was dubious she obeyed and shut her eyes. Expecting some type of present to fall into her hands, instead, she got something better.

Josh pulled her in by the back, other hand holding the sides of her head, causing Maya to reach up a little more to stand on her tip-toes. This kiss was more. It the type of kiss to top off a perfect night like this. The type that seemed to promise that there would be more nights to come that would be just theirs. Just for them. Slowly, Josh's mouth spreads into a smile, with their foreheads still touching, with their unsteady and shallow breaths, Maya leaned in just a little closer to whisper, "Pure bliss."

Without a doubt, they both knew, deep down, that this was the night they would both remember.

What'd y'all think? I don't know, it's not my best or my favorite, but I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate each and everyone of of my readers. And when I say I'll update soon, I promise. AND I DON'T BREAK PROMISES.

I love you all so so so much.

See you in the next chapter, (coming soon)

Katie (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
